


I’ll be as honest as you let me

by inheritanceofgeek, sadieb798



Series: Bi-Verse [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Birthday, Birthday Party, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Deaf Clint Barton, Drinking Games, Fourth of July, Gen, Masturbation, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Never Have I Ever, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Black Panther (2018) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, POV Natasha Romanov, Sign Language, basically written before all those movies came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: So by the time Clint suggested drinking games, everyone was more than a little buzzed.





	I’ll be as honest as you let me

**Author's Note:**

> We thought 100 was a big number, so we decided to post this. Happy birthday, Stevie!

It was the Fourth of July when the rest of the team finally found out about Steve’s sexuality.

Natasha was surprised when Tony actually listened to Steve’s wishes and instead of throwing him the gala he had had planned, Tony was hosting a barbecue on top of Avengers tower. It was all mostly Avengers, and Director Hill was the only one from SHIELD that was invited.

The party was very relaxing and comfortable: there was hot dogs and hamburgers in the afternoon, and presents to wind it down. Then once the sun went down and the fireworks over the Hudson started, there were s’mores over the fire-pit. Somehow during the evening - personally she blames Thor because _he_ was the one to bring Asgardian mead, and had proclaimed “the good Captain deserves to celebrate in a manner befitting a Warrior!”

So by the time Clint suggested drinking games, everyone was more than a little buzzed.

“Never have I ever lost my virginity behind a weapons shed!" Clint exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with glee.

 _Goddammit,_ Natasha thought, clenching her teeth and narrowing her eyes. She threw back her vodka, and there were a few whistles and claps.

"You're going to pay for that, Barton," she growled, pointing a manicured finger at her best friend menacingly. Clint, the smug idiot, laughed in delight.

Natasha pursed her lips in thought. She wasn’t quite drunk that she couldn’t think of anything to use against her friend, but the trick was trying to think of something _good_ enough.

 _Is it okay if I bring up Dean O’Gorman?_ she signed in Russian.

Clint shrugged. _Sure,_ he replied, _just don’t tell them about that time in Prague, please._

She nodded in understanding before turning back to the group. “Never have I ever masturbated to a male celebrity.”

The circle groaned before each taking a shot, Clint smiling as he threw back some whiskey.

"Okay, everyone spill!” Tony said, after finishing his shot. “Hill, you first."

Maria quirked her lips in amusement. “I had a thing for Hall and Oates growing up.”

“Hall _and_ Oates?!” Tony repeated, eyes wide. “Why, Director Hill, I’m scandalized!”

Rhodey snorted. “You’re one to talk. Remember your crush on - ”

“What about _you_ mister?” Tony asked, whirling to look at his friend. “Hm? Who’d you sand the wood to?” his eyes shone as he waggled his eyebrows.

"That's none of your business," Rhodey flat out told him, blushing.

"No? Because if _I_ remember correctly, you thought you were straight up until November 15th, 1989 - "

"What happened on November 15th, 1989?” asked Pepper curiously.

"That's another story!" Rhodey cut in, putting a hand over Tony’s mouth before he could utter a syllable. Tony rolled his eyes, but didn’t make a move to remove his hand.

Natasha snickered, and Clint’s mouth was a squiggle in amusement. Sam’s eyebrows had shot up.

“How do you even remember the _date?”_ he asked. Rhodey removed his hand, giving Tony a chance to answer.

“Trust me,” he said, “if you were there, you would remember the date too.” Sam shrugged, and didn’t dispute it.

"I've had a thing for Tim Curry myself,” he said instead, “ever since I was a kid and first saw _Rocky Horror_. Just, his legs in those heels...with the fishnets, and in that corset...Mm." He hummed pleasantly, and looked off in the distance wistfully.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I'm _sure_ we all have had a fantasy or two featuring the Buns of Freedom over there, am I right?"

They all turned to look at Steve, only to watch him take a shot as well.

“What!” Tony yelled, and Natasha laughed as his face tried to decide what expression to settle on: his eyebrows flying up, eyes so wide they could pop out of their sockets, and mouth opening and closing.

Steve smiled as he placed the shot-glass upside-down.

“Yeah, um. Yeah,” he started, “uh, let’s just say that if Cary Grant came knocking, I wouldn’t shut the door in his face - ” Bucky snorted unexpectedly.

Natasha flicked her eyes over to her friend, his clear blue eyes were lit up in amusement, and he had a smirk on his lips. But when she quirked a questioning eyebrow, he only shook his head, the loose chestnut flyaways dangling down his face shaking with the movement.

Steve cleared his throat, drawing her attention back. “Or Richard Armitage, for that matter,” he added with a blush.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and Natasha couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips. _Of_ course _Steve would decide that his birthday party while playing a drinking game would be the best time to come out,_ she thought.

“That explains all the art of Cary you had hanging up in our shitty apartment,” remarked Bucky. Steve's face flushed bright pink, but he laughed.

“He was better to look at than those stained walls, that’s for sure,” he replied with a reminiscent smile.

Bucky’s lips spread across his face in a dangerously wide smile. “ _And_ , that explains why you didn’t have a bluesie that time I walked in on you - ”

“Buck!” Steve exclaimed, grinning and his face bright red.

“I don’t blame you!” Bucky laughed good-naturedly. “Always had a thing for Mr. Grant, myself.”

“Wait a minute,” Tony interrupted, his brown eyes growing wide, and a grin stretching his face. “So, you’re saying...you _both_ had a thing for Cary Grant?”

“Who _would_ shut the door in good ol’ Cary’s face?” asked Bucky with a smirk. Steve sputtered a laugh, and his friend’s grin widened. “Those eyes! That smile! That adorable cleft chin! Yeah, Steve and I could go on and on about what Cary Grant could do to us.”

“Stop, you sap,” Steve smiled, playfully shoving his friend away as they both chuckled. Natasha smiled, taking a sip out of her bottle of beer. _I’m glad they’re still friends,_ she can’t help but thank the universe for letting them be together in the future _._

"Brunettes, huh, Rogers?” Sam asked lifting the veil of silence, shaking his head and earning a shrug from Steve.

“What can I say?” he asked, shrugging helplessly and giving him a shit-eating grin. “I like ’em tall, dark, smart-as-hell, and confident.”

“I’m detecting a pattern there, Stevie,” Bucky pointed out, a twinkle in his eye as he gave his best friend a raised eyebrow. Steve blushed. Natasha’s lips quirked.

"Okay, but big question, Steve,” Pepper began gravely. Natasha tilted her head at her former boss, curious what she would have to ask. From the corner of Natasha’s eye, Steve tensed; bracing himself for the question. " _North and South_ Armitage, _Robin_ _Hood_ Armitage, or _The Hobbit_ trilogy Armitage?"

Steve laughed in surprise, before giving it serious consideration. "God. I mean. I don’t know. All of them? How can you choose just _one_ Armitage?"

"We should have hired a stripper!" Clint cried, snapping all the attention back to him and breaking the spell.

"I _definitely_ know what I'm getting him next year," Tony whispered conspiratorial, leaning into the archer’s side.

No more was said about Steve's sexuality and the game continued. Natasha glanced over at him, and Steve couldn’t look happier: blue eyes bright and grinning without a care in the world.

 _Maybe it’s time to speed things,_ Natasha thought, but set her plans aside. They could wait another day: she had a game to win.

**Author's Note:**

>  _All_ the Armitages.


End file.
